I'm Home
by punkballet
Summary: Currently just a oneshot, but if people like it I'll continue with some other scenarios. Basically, what goes through Tom's mind when he returns from Sollozzo's kidnapping. Tom/Theresa pairing. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Godfather**_** or any related whateverness. This is only for fun.**

**This is based more so on the book, than on the movie. **

**Basically it's about Tom Hagen's thoughts when he reunites with Theresa, when he is released from Sollozzo. I tried to paint a picture more like the impression I got from reading the original **_**Godfather**_** novel, and less of how Winegardner portrayed him (i.e. not a mistress-y type, more of a faithful type kind of dealie).**

**I'm Home**

Tom opened the door to the recently converted stronghold of the Corleones and let himself in quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. It was four in the morning, after all. For a moment, all was silent, and he began walking towards the corner office. He didn't get very far, however, when he heard a loud scream from the couches in the living room. Tom looked up.

Suddenly he could feel Theresa's arms around him, could feel her shaking, could feel her tears dampening the front of his shirt, could hear her mumbling, half in anger, half in relief, into the fabric of his dress shirt.

And then he had his own arms around her and he held her close to him, terrified that if he were to let go that he would lose her, that he wouldn't see her again. And he realized that he was also shaking, and held her tighter. He knew that the women and some of the men were watching, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he had Theresa back.

He kissed the top of her head, stroking her soft hair, and laid his cheek against her head. When he was with Sollozzo, his most terrifying thought, even more than dying or betraying the Don, was that he would never see Theresa again.

That much of the Don had rubbed off on him. His family was most important to him.

And so they stood, bodies pressed against each other, in full view of everyone in the room, when the office door opened and Mike looked out. Tom's eyes met Mike's, who paused from the shock of seeing Tom alive, but broke into a quick grin. Sonny, Clemenza, and Tessio had all gathered around the door and relief flooded their faces. Tom kissed Theresa's hair once more and muttered softly and gently, "I have to go talk with Sonny, but I'll be back. Okay?"

Theresa nodded almost imperceptibly and allowed Tom to gently release himself from her embrace, leading her with all tenderness back to the couch. As he helped her sit, he leaned forward so that his cheek gently brushed her cheek, and whispered so softly no one but her heard, "I love you."

Then he stood up and briskly walked over to Sonny and the rest, without a backward glance, thinking that the Don had rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

O0o0o0o0o

When Tom finally returned home it was early evening, the day after the shooting. Theresa had stayed with Mrs. Corleone while Tom, despite his exhaustion, continued talking, conspiring, and advising Sonny throughout the rest of the night and throughout the entire day. It was Mike who noticed Tom's increasingly haggard appearance and suggested to Sonny that maybe everyone get a good sleep tonight, he'd go personally to check on the Don. Sonny was about to reply in anger at such a statement from a "civilian" when he saw Tom hunched over in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to wake himself up.

"Yeah, you're right," Sonny said. "I think maybe we all need a good sleep, clear our heads and all that."

So it came to be that Tom entered his house at six-thirty in the evening, creeping quietly up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Theresa. To his surprise, he found her sitting on the bed and gazing out the window, fully clothed. Tom closed the door behind him and sat next to her. He put his left arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. They sat there in silence, man and wife, as close as any two persons could be in this business.

It was Tom who spoke first. "I was so scared I wouldn't see you again," he said in a quiet voice. "The whole time I was there, more than anything else I was scared I wasn't going to see you again."

Theresa said nothing, just turned her head and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I was scared I was going to die and never see you again," he continued, hardly noticing her gesture. "I was terrified." His voice cracked, to his surprise, at these words. God, he was tired.

Theresa put her arm around Tom's shoulders, drawing him close to her, making gently comforting noises. "Sh, sh, it's okay now," she whispered. "Everything's okay."

And suddenly the relief and shock and exhaustion and strain all hit Tom with the force of a canon and he seemed to suddenly implode. His head was on her shoulder, and this time it was he who was crying, albeit silently. Theresa put her arms around him and held him close, letting her own tears fall softly. So they sat, arms entwined, tears mingling with their relief and fears, expressed and unexpressed. Tom kissed Theresa and she met him with a passion she had never expressed before, and began pushing off his suit jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie, while she began removing her own clothes. And then slowly, Theresa pulled his body close to hers and guided him down to the still-made bed, where they made love, tenderly but with a sort of urgent passion neither had ever felt before.

Eventually, the husband and wife fell asleep under the covers, bodies still entwined. They remained in that position until Sonny called to tell Tom that he needed him again, something about there not being guards at the hospital.

**Well, what did you think? If people like this, I think I'll continue, adding some more important moments in Tom's adventures during the novel. Let me know!**


End file.
